


Yes, Sir

by Deadlockdarlin (Dokuganryu)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Facials, Gags, I fixed the grammar errors and some other things that were bothering me !!, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shibari, Subspace, Toys, probably too many feelings, some awful jokes im already sorry for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Deadlockdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ cross posted on my tumblr: http://deadlockdarlin.tumblr.com/post/146819830159/yes-sir ]</p>
<p>"I wanna be at your mercy"</p>
<p>Blurting it out wasn't how Mccree had intended to approach this subject, but he'd spent the last few hours with a knot in the pit of his stomach, the words seemingly stuck in his throat every time he'd tried to speak about it, and what better time to do it than now? Right in the thick of a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this post on the kinkmeme:
> 
> Jesse McCree the smooth talking, "i can handle anything and I sure as hell can handle you", gentle dom cowboy has the tables turn on him (comsensually!!! OP is majorly quickes by dub/non-con) and Hanzo Shimada has a grand old time of totally wrecking him until McCree can't talk/think/walk straight.
> 
> ++++ shibari/rope bondage  
> +++ creative ties (decorative ropework, ties that pull his hair, suspension)  
> +++++ denial&edging  
> ++++ whiny begging McCree  
> +++++ toys!! Plugs and rings and gags oh my!!!  
> +++ Hanzo leaving him a messy wreck (++ from both ends!!) and he still hasn't come yet  
> +++++++ detailed aftercare  
> +++++++++++++ calm, cool, collected, and cunning dom Hanzo
> 
> [ https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=77991#cmt77991]
> 
> A/N: I worked in as many of the +'s as I could and yet I did not manage them all orz;; My apologies to anon

"Are you comfortable, Jesse?" 

  
"I'm fine darlin', y'don't gotta keep askin'" 

  
"I do, you know me." Hanzo's voice was steady as he wound the silken black ropes around his partner's arms, already pulled taut to his back by a different length of the rope. He worked with deft hands to loop and knot the rope up and under Mccree's legs, giving the work a sharp tug to test the strength of the bindings. There was no way Mccree would be able to wriggle out of this no matter how hard he tried. 

  
"Appreciate it, but we got a safe word for a reason" Mccree gave a gentle smile, flexing his bound wrists, "looks like y'caught me, sir"

Hanzo paused, "I am not quite in the correct space, give me a moment" the samurai pressed his lips to Mccree's neck, "you look beautiful like this, Jesse" he peppered kisses around the rope knotted at his throat, smirking against the pulse he could feel thrumming rapidly. Good, it meant he was eager for this. Hanzo felt better knowing that his lover was completely at ease around him.

He wouldn't have agreed to this otherwise. The nature of Shibari left the submissive fully vulnerable, it involved complete trust between the two of them and at first, he'd been a little taken aback by Mccree's request.

  
\--/--

_"I wanna be at your mercy"_

_  
Blurting it out wasn't how Mccree had intended to approach this subject, but he'd spent the last few hours with a knot in the pit of his stomach, the words seemingly stuck in his throat every time he'd tried to speak about it, and what better time to do it than now? Right in the thick of a battle._

_  
"Mercy? I believe I saw her back in the base" Hanzo replied absentmindedly, his attention split between the cowboy and the sniper trying to headshot him from across the bridge. Honestly why did Jesse have the worst timing to ask him pointless questions? If he'd walked back a few feet he'd have been able to locate the doctor himself._

_  
"What?! No! Not the doctor, ah hell darlin', y'know what I mean!" Mccree blustered, fumbling to reload his peacekeeper, catching a nearby thug in the back of the knee with a well aimed shot, "I'm Talkin' about behind closed doors, just me an' you"_

_  
The samurai stepped behind a nearby wall, motioning for Mccree to dash over and join him, out of the enemy line of sight, "And you think this is a good time to talk about it?" Hanzo lowered his bow, "you are funny, Jesse"_

_  
Well, he had him there.  "Sorry, s'just been on my mind is all, we can talk about it later when we ain't in enemy territory."_

_  
Hanzo glanced quickly around the darkness, tugging Mccree closer by his poncho, a smirk on his lips, "we are alone, be quick." He was curious, very curious. Mccree rarely got tongue tied, always the picture of confidence with his cowboy swagger and cocky grin, so to see him flustered like this was certainly something._

_  
"If ya sure, darlin'," he tucked a stray strand of Hanzo's hair behind his ear, brushing his gloved hand against his cheek. He was buying time, which was moronic of him given that Hanzo had (rightly) told him to be quick, "I want t'be in your control, dominate me,_  shit, _I wanna give myself t'ya" he grit his teeth around his cigar, "but mostly, I wanna be bound up all fancy like, what's th'word for it?"_

_  
"Shibari"_

_  
"Y-yeah, that."_

_  
And now came the awkward silence. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but honestly it felt like an hour had passed before Hanzo simply responded with a nod, "that is something I can do for you, but-behind you!"_

_  
Mccree whipped out his revolver and fired a round blindly before turning to face the pack of thugs closing in on them from all angles._

_  
Annoying._

_  
"Gonna hav'ta finish up later, pardner"_

  
\--/--

  
Since that first poorly timed conversation they'd been building up to tonight, gradually pushing Mccree's limits and working on different techniques. This was the first time Hanzo had bound up his lover in a full body harness and damn, the sight took his breath away. Lean muscles pulled taut, every inch exposed and vulnerable to his dom's predatory gaze, shit, Hanzo couldn't take his eyes off of his lover. 

  
"Word?"

  
"Really gonna make me-"

  
"Jesse, the safe word, or I shall untie you right now and we stop"

  
He had to smile at that, jeez, he really wanted to make sure didn't he? He supposed he couldn't blame him, this was going to get intense incredibly quickly. Hopefully. 

  
"Gibraltar, darlin'"

  
Hanzo bowed his head in acknowledgment, taking a deep breath before kneeling up, hooking a finger underneath the knot at the base of Mccree's throat, "you call me sir, and speak when spoken to, are we clear?"

  
A silent nod.

  
_The game had begun._

  
"Who owns you?"

  
"You do, sir" 

  
Not even a beat of hesitation.

  
Hanzo pulled at his hair tie, letting the greying strands fall over his bare shoulders as he mused about what to do first. He had a lot of options laid out that he'd prepared beforehand, out of sight of Mccree so everything would be kept a mystery to the cowboy, it was more fun that way, expecting the unexpected. "Be still" he ordered, covering Mccree's eyes with the discarded hair tie in a makeshift blindfold, knotting it carefully to avoid catching his hair. 

  
Now he was blind as well as immobile, Mccree swore he could feel his heart thunder in his chest, his breath coming in staggered gasps as he tried to calm himself down. It was shameful that his cock was already stiff against his stomach just from this, and it certainly didn't escape Hanzo's notice.

  
"Look at you already, so eager for my touch" Hanzo slowly dragged his forefinger from the base of Mccree's jaw down his throat, over the knotted ropes at his chest and torso, stopping to tap the slit of his length, "disgraceful, are you not?"

  
"Y-Yessir, I-"

  
"Silence, I did not ask you for more" Hanzo said firmly, giving the man's cock a squeeze before moving to take a few items from the bedside, "face down, now" he snapped his fingers as if to reinforce the order, observing as his partner complied wordlessly, presenting himself to his dom. He'd deliberately wound the ropes around his legs to give him freedom to move around a little, worried about constricting him too much, that, and it would have made what he had planned difficult. 

  
He wouldn't keep Mccree waiting.

  
From this angle he could thoroughly appreciate the curve of Mccree's back and he took great pleasure in running his fingers over his shoulder blades, tugging on the rope as the cowboy arched back into it, keening for more. "Patience. You shall get what you need soon enough" he reminded, bringing his palm down firmly against his ass, spreading him open to get a good look at how the rope work sat between his cheeks. He'd placed a knot just below his balls, avoiding his cock entirely by keeping it slacker around his hips, but the cowboy seemed to respond well to the rub of the rope between his thighs and up over his rim, that was something to remember. 

 

\--/--

  
_"Are you certain that they were not too tight?" Hanzo gently rubbed at the rope marks embedded into Mccree's wrists as he undid the last of the bindings._

_"Darlin', they were good, not too tight an' not too loose," he flexed his wrists before taking hold of the samurai's hands in his own, "appreciate y'askin' though, I ain't used to this whole...y'know" Mccree pressed his face into Hanzo's collar, planting a kiss to the dragon inking etched into his skin, "...it's a good feelin' I got with you, Hanzo."_

_The man perked up at hearing his own name rather than some silly nickname, hauling the taller man closer as he lay amongst the pillows pushed back against the headboard, "and I with you, Jesse," he returned the kiss to the top of his head before settling, "If you wish to try something more complex, I am happy to oblige."_

_"I wanna, yeah. Heck, there's a lotta things I wanna try with'ya , y'make me feel better than I ever thought I could feel" now he was just getting sappy, it often happened after he'd been thoroughly fucked out by Hanzo and he didn't even know why. He supposed it was because he just felt_ that _comfortable around him, safe enough to let down every last guard and barrier he had._

_What had this lone wolf samurai done to him?_

\--/--

 

 

Mccree was trembling now, pushing his hips back eagerly into his lover’s hands as he braced himself for whatever came next. Having his sight robbed from him only made him keener, not being able to see or track Hanzo's movements excited him, made him shiver. The thought that Hanzo could literally do anything to him in this state was euphoric, cathartic even.

  
Control had never been something he'd been too willing to give up, especially back in his younger days when he ran with the Deadlock Gang. He'd been the boss, he didn't have to answer to anyone. Of course that had all changed upon his enlistment (well, that was debatable given the circumstances) into Overwatch's elite unit, Blackwatch. He had to answer to someone there, whether he liked it or not (him and his mentor had shared some rather...interesting nights together, but he'd rather not dwell on unpleasant memories) and it had been difficult to adjust after so long as a leader, even if the gang he'd pulled together were a bunch of misfits and thugs, he did a mighty fine job of keeping them all in check. 

  
The trust he had in Hanzo was immeasurable, built up over months of working and living together, he could honestly say that he'd place his life in Hanzo's hands without any hesitation. He was effectively placing his _body_ in the man's hands right now, after all.

  
"S-Sir, please-"

  
A sharp slap to his thigh. Maybe he'd spoken out of turn on purpose, maybe not, it didn't matter to Hanzo, disobedience was disobedience, intentional or not. "I did not ask to hear your voice, pretty as it may be" he reprimanded, easing a hand between Mccree's spread legs to give his cock a firm stroke, squeezing out the first few drops of precum to pearl at the slit. "This is what you desire, is it not?" He pressed firmly at the base, his own cock twitching at the high pitched whine that left Mccree's lips. He was goddamn beautiful like this. 

  
"Y'know it is sir, p-please," Mccree couldn't stop himself from arching down, rolling his hips forwards into the touch. Fuck, he was so sensitive, the ropes were giving such a pleasant burn to his skin only arousing him further; coupled with his dom's intoxicating voice and strong hand, he wasn't going to last long no matter how hard he tried to stave off an impending climax. 

  
Fortunately Hanzo had prepared for that, of course he had. 

  
The next thing Mccree knew there was a cold, metal ring snug at the base of his cock, tight and unforgiving. As if to add insult to injury, Hanzo continued to stoke him languidly, teasingly, his other hand tugging on the taut rope nestled between his rounded cheeks, moving it aside, "be still, you are here for my amusement, not your pleasure." 

  
A visible shiver shot through Mccree at the words, yet he remained silent. Good, he was learning. Hanzo spread him apart wider, moving to plant a filthy kiss to his exposed rim, flicking his tongue over the puckered skin before lapping, sucking, humming softly as he held Mccree's hips in place. The cowboy couldn't contain his moans; low growls muffled in the sheets as that hot tongue worked its way inside of him, fingernails digging into the ropes to pull him back and onto his dom's devilishly skilled mouth.

  
"M-more, sir, I...I'm beggin'-"

  
Maybe he hadn't learned after all. 

  
"Enough," Hanzo snapped the rope back in place before drawing himself up, "you are far too outspoken. If you cannot be quiet, I have my ways of silencing you." 

  
Another shiver; Hanzo knew exactly how to get under his skin with his words. The clink of metal was his next audible clue for what his dom had chosen followed by the press of fingers at his lips, commanding silently for him to part them. He did so obediently, unable to stop himself from dragging his tongue between the digits, a moan muffled as Hanzo pushed down gently on his jaw, "stay." 

 

Again, he complied, remaining still as the leather of the bit gag pressed down on his tongue, clamping his teeth hard against it as Hanzo fastened it tight. The gag felt heavy in his mouth and he could already feel saliva gather at the sides, dribbling down his chin and onto Hanzo's fingers. 

  
\--/--

 

_"If you cannot speak, how are you to say stop?" Hanzo asked earnestly, examining one of the many items Mccree had laid out in front of him. He knew what it was, and to his knowledge it was something meant for horses, but this was smaller, definitely shaped more for a human's mouth._

_  
"Y'think ive not thought o'that? Darlin' I've thought about everythin'" Mccree gave a cocky grin in a desperate attempt to hide his embarrassment at what he was asking of Hanzo; he couldn't believe Hanzo had wanted to see his toy collection so he could formulate a plan of some kind for when they were both in the mood. "I'll snap my fingers, once t'slow it down 'n twice to stop, that seem fair?"_

_  
Hanzo mused on the suggestion and nodded, "agreed, I shall ensure you have full mobility of your hands," he smirked as he ran his fingers over the hard leather of the gag, the marks were faded, but they were definitely teeth marks already embedded, "I cannot promise full mobility of the remainder of your limbs, however."_

_Mccree almost choked on the smoke from his cigar at that, flicking the rim of his hat down over his eyes so he didn't have to look at those goddamn quirked lips and sly expression for one second longer, "would ya look at the time? It's 11:59am and I got somewhere t'be"_

 

\--/--

  
Now he had Mccree exactly where he wanted him. Bound, blindfolded, gagged and a ring tight at the base of his cock, there was only one thing missing from this perfect picture before him, and he was about to fix that. 

  
The lube was cold as he tipped it onto his fingers, easing the rope away from his rim once more to pour a generous amount of slick over it, a pleased smirk forming across his lips as Mccree bucked forwards at the cool liquid, his moans muffled beautifully against the gag. He'd been expecting fingers to push into him, work him open, but instead he felt a rigid edge tap playfully at his hole, an even louder cry building in his throat as the toy was eased forwards, the slick making it easy for him to accommodate such an object. 

  
"Almost in, you are pleasing me greatly by how well you take this in," Hanzo praised, giving the flared base of the toy a final push before it settled inside, stretching his tight little rim all wide around it. He already had Mccree keening just from that, but the moan he let out against the gag as Hanzo flicked the controller to vibrate was damn rewarding. "Feels good, right?"

  
A frantic nod. 

  
"You wish for more?"

  
Another nod followed by distorted 'please' and 'sirs'.

  
Hanzo couldn't say no to that. He turned the dial up to maximum on the remote before stepping away entirely from the bed and Mccree, taking up a seat in the armchair he'd set up beforehand close to the bedside. 

 

Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , of course he'd picked out the strongest one to tease him with. The cowboy couldn't hold back as he rolled his hips, tightening himself up so the vibrations _just_ nudged at his prostate, _just_ edged him enough for it to be frustrating yet gratifying at the same time. His body was on fire from the overwhelming heat clawing at his every nerve, he couldn't focus on everything at once or he feared he'd spend even with that infuriatingly tight ring around his cock. 

 

Not without his dom's permission he wouldn't. 

Hanzo was amazed that he'd gone so long without pulling his own cock out and giving it a few strokes, but the fact of it was that he was far too enraptured with how his partner lay at this moment. He was perfect, utterly perfect; and he was all his to touch and tease at his whim.

 

He sat forwards in the chair, grabbing a fistful of Mccree's hair to yank his head up, snagging a finger under the blindfold to pull it off. His other hand immediately shot down to free himself from his pants, his cock thick and hot as he took in the sight before him. Drool had soaked the gag and slicked down his jaw to drip onto the sheets in a wet pool, his cheeks were flushed a deep pink from a mix of arousal and embarrassment and his eyes, oh that _look_ in his eyes. 

  
Hanzo wanted to cum all over that handsome face.

 

With a calm demeanour (despite wanting to just shove his cock past those rosy lips) he unclasped the gag, letting it drop to the bed with a thud, one hand around his length while the other stayed firm in Mccree's hair, holding him up. "Come, use that disrespectful little mouth of yours for something other than back talking."

  
He didn't need to be told twice. 

  
The cowboy eagerly moved to take his dom between his wet lips, sucking him to the hilt in virtually one fluid motion, eyes wide as he looked up, silently pleading for Hanzo to just utterly ruin him. The samurai knew what he wanted, and he wasn't about to deprive him now he was finally being obedient. "You look wonderful with your mouth full of my cock" Hanzo purred, stroking Mccree's hair to encourage him further, not that he needed to, the man was thoroughly enjoying lapping and swallowing around the inches with low, throaty moans, it was more to assert his dominance. 

 

He kept up a rough pace, letting out a hiss through gritted teeth as Mccree hollowed his cheeks, drawing him in fully to bury his nose in the dark thatch of hair, tears beading in the corners of his eyes as he held his sub's head still, pushing right against the back of his throat before yanking him up and off, resting the tip at his slightly parted lips. 

  
Without anything to muffle him, he was shameless, panting heavily against Hanzo's thick cock as it tapped against his cheek. Fuck, Mccree wanted to beg, oh fuck he wanted to plead with Hanzo to shoot his load all over him, but he curbed himself, waiting for his dom to decide what he wanted to do, he had no say in this, no control over the situation. All he could do was wait. His own cock was swollen, rock hard against his stomach, cum was starting to dribble down the length, the head growing slicker by the second as the vibrator mercilessly thrummed against that damn spot inside of him.

 

"It is almost as if you want something" Hanzo raised an eyebrow at how Mccree nodded, his pink lips still open and waiting for more, more of anything his dom could give him.

  
"Do you?"

  
"Y-yessir, p-please...w-wanna feel y'inside me, wanna please...wanna make y'proud, I'm beggin', I n-need y'to fuck me" he didn't take his eyes off of his dom while he begged, breathless as Hanzo smirked smugly before he eased his cock back between the cowboy's lips, "stay still, I shall take my own pace."

 

He begrudgingly obeyed as Hanzo eased back into his mouth, starting at a slow, measured pace before he grew more erratic in his movements, breathless as he rocked deeper and deeper, gagging Mccree with each thrust. He was growing restless now, his calm was starting to deteriorate as waves upon waves of pleasure rippled through him; he wasn't going to last much longer, it was too much, Mccree was just too damn skilled with that tongue of his. 

 

With a hiss, Hanzo gave a final, well aimed thrust before pulling out, rapidly jerking his cock as he spilled his thick, warm cum across his flushed face. Most of it landed in his wide open mouth, his tongue hanging out to catch any of the excess dribbling from the slit pushing against his lips. Some had caught in his hair and it clung to the sides of his cheeks as he panted, eyes heavy as he glanced up to his dom; he probably looked a right fucking state. 

"What do you say?" He'd managed to regain his cool demeanour, smirking as he observed how Mccree desperately lapped at the thumb pushing some of the stray cum into his mouth.

"T-Thank y'sir, I-"

 

A gentle slap to his cheek. 

 

"Silence, unless you want me to leave you here like this for anyone to see, hm?" The question was rhetorical, Mccree knew not to answer back. The cowboy bowed his head, arching his back as a show of submission (and as a sign he was fucking dying to feel something other than the thick plug deep up his ass) as he heard Hanzo pace around the room to crawl back onto the bed behind him. 

The man pressed a hand down at his partner's wrists, slipping his fingers under the ropes to check his circulation was as it should be. "Jesse, are you alright?" His voice was soft as he momentarily broke his character, gently grasping his human hand. Mccree nodded, remaining silent and Hanzo acknowledged him with a firm squeeze of his palm. 

 

\--/--

 

_"Are you back with me, my love?" Hanzo placed a hand on his shoulder, massaging over the rope marks at his collarbone as he waited for his lover to come out of his subspace. It was something new to the samurai, the concept of having a 'space' or a 'character' to settle into during their sessions, but it was certainly interesting to see and he felt incredibly at ease that Mccree could slip into this submissive safe space with him. It required a momentous amount of trust and Hanzo felt honoured to have earned such a thing._

 

_Mccree raised his hand up to rest over his partner's, stroking his human fingers delicately with his metallic ones, "'m good darlin, real good" he turned to press his lips to Hanzo's, quickly stealing a kiss, "didja enjoy y'self too?" He asked, reaching to snag a cigar from the bedside, "y'surprised me y'know, with how easy y'took control 'n all" the cowboy blushed a little at the admission, fumbling with his lighter as he averted the grin plastered across his lover's face._

_"I am flattered you think so and glad I pleased you" he swiped the lighter from Mccree, easily lighting it with a smirk, much to the cowboy's chagrin, "it was an experience, one I am more than happy to repeat for you."_

_  
"Aw, hell, now yer just bein' embarrassin'" Mccree reluctantly let Hanzo light his cigar before nuzzling into the man's broad shoulder, "y'were comfortable though, right? Didn't force ya inta anythin'?"_

_  
"Is that not why we have a safe word?" He replied, pulling the smaller man against his chest, "Jesse, I enjoyed it. I would not lie to you, and you would not lie to me."_

_  
"O'course not! Just makin' sure was all, sorry, I worry 'bout stuff like that." Now he just felt like an idiot for double checking._

_"Shh, rest now. Have your cigar and I shall draw us a bath, if that is to your liking"_

_"Y'tryin' t'say I smell?"_

_"Of course not."_

\--/--

  
It was easy for him to slip back into his role, giving his sub a sharp slap to the back of his thigh as he took in the sight of his trembling form, his legs shivering with (presumably) a mix of pleasure and exhaustion. Hanzo had no trouble getting hard again, the sight of his lover like this was more than enough to cause his cock to swell in his hand as he stroked himself, his other moving to grasp the base of the toy, twisting and thrusting it up as Mccree rocked his hips back, unable to hold back a long, low moan. 

  
_Truly beautiful_. 

  
"Brace yourself" he ordered, easing the rope away so he could deftly slide the ridged vibrator out inch by inch, observing  how his hole twitched and gaped, begging for something else to fill it. It would be rude not to oblige. He reached for the slick, generously coating his length, "how much do you want this?"

"S-sir, s'all I want, please, give it t'me, _fuck_ me!" Mccree whined, throwing his head back over his shoulder to look his dom in the eyes, "j-jus' take me, please, I can't wait any longer" 

 

Hanzo would forgive him for speaking out of turn this once, how could he punish a man that begged so beautifully for him? Without further hesitation, he lined himself up, giving a teasing thrust between his cheeks before finally sinking himself inside with a low groan, one hand firmly grasping the rope around his hips to pull him back and onto his cock. 

 

All the toys in the world couldn't replicate the feel of Hanzo's length fucking into him in short, sharp bursts, he lived for it, lived for the feeling of being taken like this, ass up face down before his dom. "Pleassir, please, more, fuck me...jus' don't stop, please don't stop" Mccree pushed back, desperate to feel every last inch of Hanzo's cock thrusting in and out of him, lips parted as moan after moan built up and up, his own climax rapidly approaching, fuck, he was so close, so damn close, if only that fucking ring wasn't stopping him-

  
"Shh, I shall allow you your pleasure, you have served your purpose for me." Hanzo hauled him up, wrapping a strong arm around his waist to hold him in place as he bucked up into him, his other hand slipping to ease the ring from his swollen, wet cock, "I want you to cum, reach your climax with your sir inside of you, can you do that for me?" 

 

He couldn't form words to answer, throwing his head back against Hanzo's shoulder as he rocked up into the firm hand stroking him, crying out shamelessly as he finally reached his peak, cum spurting over his chest and his dom's hand in thick strands. The spasms shot straight to Hanzo's cock and he followed soon after, panting heavily as he kissed and nipped at his sub's sweat slicked neck, riding out his second orgasm of the night. 

 

A few moments passed before Hanzo eased himself out, a slight smirk on his lips as he noticed cum pool at his rim, watching how the skin twitched around the emptiness, as if his sub's body was still pleading for more. "I shall unbind you now, Jesse, alright? Do not try to move too much, it will make it more difficult" Hanzo planted a kiss against his shoulder before he started to undo the knots starting with the tightest ones firm around his wrists. Of course, his bionic arm had no feeling, but his human hand was starting to look a little discoloured. 

 

Mccree remained completely silent except for the odd grimace while Hanzo undid the stronger knots, slowly flexing his muscles as the ropes became looser until he was finally freed from the intricate full body shibari. Hanzo knew to leave him be while he arose from his subspace, gently scooting off of the bed to head to their kitchen, retuning a few moments later with a glass of iced water to place on the bedside. "For you when you want it, love" he said soothingly, plucking his hair tie from among the messy sheets to redo his usual up-do.

  
"Y'should have y'hair down more often darlin', really suits ya" Mccree's voice was raspy as he spoke, reaching for the water with a shaky hand, grateful that his lover had brought it for him. "Yer too good to me, y'know that don'tcha?" He smiled wearily, easing himself up and back against the cushions his lover had set out for him by the headboard. He may have said it in a jovial tone, but honestly he couldn't wrap his head around why a guy like Hanzo was with a lowlife like him. 

 

"Quiet, your throat is sore. Drink more water while I draw us a bath" Hanzo pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head as he turned to their ensuite, "I am presuming you wish to bathe, given your current appearance."

 

Mccree gasped in mock offence, "I won't say no if ya wanna jump in the tub with lil ole me" even in his wrecked state he had that charming undertone to his voice that Hanzo adored, honestly the man could get him to do anything with that cute little snark of his and he damn well knew it.

 

"Come, let me massage your body, you must be sore from being constricted for so long" Hanzo settled back down on the bed in front of Mccree, taking his human wrist between his hands, rubbing gently at the coarse marks left by the ropes, "your skin marks so beautifully, truly, it is a work of art." 

 

"Tch, there y'go, sayin' all those embarrassin' things again" Mccree huffed, leaning closer to his partner as he slowly worked up his arm and shoulders, unable to resist stealing a kiss from those tempting lips. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the aftercare Hanzo showered him with after a long session, it really made him feel completely at ease, which was something he'd never allowed himself to feel with previous partners, far too worried about a knife in the back at the slightest drop in his guard. 

  
He didn't have to worry about that anymore though, not now he was with Hanzo. 

  
"I speak the truth, nothing more."  

  
"Don't mean it's not embarrassin'!"

  
"I suppose. You are quite the specimen though, my love."

  
Now he was just doing this on purpose, saying things like that one after another. Mccree opened his mouth to retort, but instead he simply sighed, "ain't no winnin' with ya is there?" He stole another kiss from his lover before shakily standing up, aided by Hanzo who was quick to join him on his feet, a supportive arm around his waist to keep him steady. 

 

"I am with you, go slowly" 

 

"I ain't no old man like y'self, but thanks, appreciate it" 

 

"Watch your mouth or I shall find a better use for it." 

 

"Promises, promises." 


End file.
